stikmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Stikman's Legend
Stikman's Legend is a Legend of Zelda-like game in the Stikman Scratch series of games developed and produced by Chikorita Lover. The game features Stikman and Handboss, an exclusive enemy similar to Handoom. The game is a work-in-progress. Summary Stikman appears in a mountain area, supposedly Mount Madeline because of its cliffs and bodies of lava and water. By going east, Stikman finds a map that, when obtained, can show them where to go. By following the map, Stikman figures out where Handboss is hiding. Going to the area starts a fight against Stikman and Handboss. Stikman must send back rocks from Handboss to damage them. After taking three hits, Handboss is defeated and Stikman receives the Ruby Sticks and Sapphire Sticks. Stikman is now able to explore more of the mountain area, however, nothing else is around. Trivia *''Stikman's Legend'' was originally a project for the University of Nebraska–Lincoln's Hackathon, but then Chikorita Lover started working on it some more.Project for Hackathon at University of Nebraska Lincoln - Chikorita Lover. September 21, 2019. Scratch *When the project was shared, the credits displayed a name of "Calvin G.". Shortly after, the name was replaced by "Chikorita Lover", implying that Chikorita Lover's name is Calvin G. **More evidence of this appears in Chikorita Lover's YouTube videos, where he is sometimes referred to as "Calvin". **On February 2, 2020, the credit of "Chikorita Lover" was just replaced with "me", as Chikorita Lover was the producer. *The game was also created by Brody S., Gabriel L., and Malachi M.Created by Brody S. (@CodeNerd111000), Gabriel L. (@GscratchUL), Malachi M. (@Elijahf18), and me '' - Chikorita Lover. Updated February 2, 2020. Scratch *In the game's code, their is a comment for how the story progresses. Along with Handboss, two other bosses appear, both being referred to as "???". After the second boss, a story progression event says, "Slept in first tent for first time".''STORY PROGRESSION GUIDE 0 = No progress 1 = Defeated "Handboss" 2 = Defeated ??? 3 = Slept in first tent for first time 4 = Defeated ??? - Comment in Stikman's Legend ** There is a tent sprite within the game. It appears past the eastern waterfall and is simply just a low-quality photo of a tent. Once the player defeats Handboss, they can go to the tent and interact with it using X. A message then appears saying, "It's a tent. It's probably someone else's, so it's best to leave it how it is." *''The Legend of Zelda's "Gerudo Valley" track is played in the background before and after the boss, while ''Undertale's "Bonetrousle" plays during the fight against Handboss. Glitches *When the player is close to lava and has the Ruby Sticks, the player will appear as if they are swimming in the ground. This works with Sapphire Sticks and water as well. This is only a graphical glitch and doesn't affect gameplay whatsoever. *There is a glitch that allows the player to glitch through walls. The glitch was thought to have been fixed on September 23, 2019, but Brody S. had rediscovered the glitch on October 10. Gallery Out of bounds glitch Stikman's Legend.png | The Clip-through-walls glitch. Handboss fight Stikman's Legend.png | Fight against Handboss. Stikman in lava Stikman's Legend.png | Bathing in a body of lava. Swimming in ground glitch Stikman's Legend.png | The Swimming-in-ground glitch. References Category:Scratch games